The correspondence of the point of impact of a firearm with the bull's eye, which the marksman is taking aim at using a sighting device fastened on the firearm, is generally given only for a single distance to the target from the weapon. In general, a firearm is therefore shot at a preferred target distance, i.e., the sighting device, while firing several shots at a target at this distance, is adjusted until said correspondence is achieved. For another target distance, a target different from the intended point of impact must be consciously aimed at by the marksman, or the sighting device must be adjusted in a suitable manner, for which knowledge of the actual target distance is necessary in each case.